fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Squall "Orange Juice" Leonhart
'Squall Leonhart '''is the main protaganist of Final Fantasy VIII. His favorite word is "whatever." Under progress. (Which means it'll probably stay this way forever.) Final Fantasy VIII (Copied from Wikipedia) TL;DR Version: At the beginning of ''Final Fantasy VIII, Squall is known as a "lone wolf" by his peers because he is emotionally constipated PAINE, I RESENT THAT :| never shows his feelings and even comes off as cold to his allies. His superiors, such as his teacher, Quistis Trepe, consider him difficult to deal with but greatly respect his natural talents. He is also known to be stoic in many situations. His taciturn attitude is also used for comic relief. In the cutscene where he first meets Rinoa, she coerces him into dancing with her at the SeeD graduation ball. Squall is unwillingly dragged into the role of the hero when Cid, headmaster of Balamb Garden, appoints him as leader of the academy midway through the game. Throughout the game, he has a distinct rivalry with Seifer Almasy. The opening sequence depicts the duel in which Squall obtains his characteristic facial scar (and subsequently gives a mirrored one to Seifer) and scenes in which Squall and Seifer are supposed to be cooperating are characterized by squabbles between the two cadets. Later, Seifer allies himself with the Sorceress, requiring Squall to battle him several times. Nevertheless, despite their conflict, Squall still feels an underlying camaraderie for Seifer, and mourns him in his own way when he believes Seifer to have been executed after an attempted kidnapping of Galbadian President Vinzer Deling. According to flashbacks in the game, Squall grew up in an orphanage. They were looked after by Edea. Though he remembers little of this past, it causes him to develop into an emotionally detached, highly cynical and introverted boy; his original goal is to go through life without any emotional links or dependencies. However, Squall gradually warms as the game progresses, and it is later revealed that his deliberate detachment from his companions is a defensive mechanism to protect himself from emotional pain, like he experienced when his older sister figure at the orphanage, one of the sole emotional supports in his early life, was forcibly separated from him. Upon defeating Ultimecia, as his comrades are pulled back from time compression into their own respective places in the timeline, Squall takes a detour back to the orphanage, where he encounters a younger Edea. Since she does not want to involve any of the children, Edea absorbs the dying Ultimecia's powers as part of the cycle of sorceresses (a sorceress must pass on her powers to a successor before she is allowed to die peacefully). Squall plants the ideas for Garden and SeeD in her mind, creating an origin paradox in which he must become the leader of Balamb Garden so that he can make it to this point again. Short Version: He's a whiny teen who somehow ends up saving the world with the help of his friends, blah blah blah. It's also his fault the world is stuck in a perpetual time-loop. Also see: Jackass Appearence Due to the fact that he's a giant glass of orange juice, he has a.. lovely natural orange complexion. (and a beard.) FFTumblr He's the least badass of the funbladians because, despite his protests, he'll never be seme. Ever. Thanks to the invention of smoking cactuar, he's not as much of an angsty bitch as he was during FFVIII. But he'll still whine if you try to drink him. Or call him a h0ar. Or a uke. Ever since 'Ronery Shore', Squall is known as 'Orange Juice' for obvious reasons. Gallery Tumblr lljzqrOfZs1qim6vdo1 500.jpg|Nice going Category:Characters